


Restorate

by Cloudgeals



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgeals/pseuds/Cloudgeals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie, heartless, and the Bailey wall have a few incidents, Leon's eyes upon them, and their unconfessed, unconditional feelings kind of get in the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restorate

Yuffie's boots kicked the small, loose stones to the ground, where they landed with barely a consequence. The wall in the Bailey had been busted who knew how many times as wave after wave of heartless, too numerous to be wiped out completely by the defense system, tried to tear the whole world down. Of course, this was the first time that Yuffie'd had aided in the destruction...she wouldn't be mentioning this to Squallykins.

Unfortunately, the brooding swordsman had been patrolling in the night, swinging his gunblade through the stale dark air. Yuffie had finished her battle a mere minutes before. Simple, easy, and the cause of no blood, sweat, or tears. Leon had seen it all.

"Yuffie! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She took a ninja leap off of the busted wall. "Sitting. You?"

"I rebuilt this yesterday."

Yuffie strolled up to blink at him, dark eyes locking in his own. "We're the Restoration Committee. Let's just...restorate it."

"Restorate?"

"Now you're catching on! But it can wait, right?"

She stood unnervingly close, close enough that her breath was tangiable. Leon blamed it for the sudden lump in his throat, obstructing his ability to breathe fresh air. "It can wait. Now...let's get back. Before you break anything else." Turning away from her eyes was the only way that he could clear his conversation faded off into the distance as they made back for Merlin's. They'd fix the wall tomorrow. See, they both knew something about walls--no matter how many times you built them up, they'd soon fall back down.


End file.
